


Critical Condition

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Some days on the job were more interesting than others.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: Written for rarepair100 prompt #13: <i>critical</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Condition

  
Some days the job was more interesting than others. Ray took a bad hit to the teeth breaking up a domestic out in Red Crow, and returned to the station with a handkerchief stifling a mouthful of blood. He handed his collars off to booking and was immediately intercepted by Crow Horse, who shepherded him into his office and sat him down on his desk.

Crow Horse took Ray by the jaw and he took him by the hand, drawing down the handkerchief.

“The hell happened to you?”

“Mrs. Two Bulls packs a helluva punch,” Ray mumbled, flinching.

Crow Horse chuckled. “Mrs.?”

“Shut up.”

Crow Horse dabbed at Ray’s split lip with a tissue, and then went to fetch him some ice from the break room.

“You ougha be more careful out there,” Crow Horse said, pressing his paper towel full of ice to Ray’s mouth. “Can’t have my FBI out sick.”

 _I’m hardly in critical condition,_ Ray thought, but Crow Horse’s ice was pressed firmly against his mouth, keeping him quiet. And Crow Horse’s palm was resting at the nape of his neck, his fingers feathering up through Ray’s hair, and it made Ray feel like maybe he didn’t want to talk back so much, anyhow. Instead, he leaned into Walter’s touch, and he squeezed his eyes shut, and he just felt the ice on his lip and Crow Horse’s steady hand, taking care of him.  



End file.
